Manifiesto
by Nobodyknows05
Summary: [Oneshot] Tenzin recurre a la meditación el día del cumpleaños de su Padre. A Korra se le ocurre una idea para tratar de animarlo. TRADUCCIÓN


**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de **_**twilly17103**_** yo solo traduzco con su permiso. **

**%%%%**

"Hey Jinora" Pregunto Korra mientras ingresaba hacia el comedor. Pema tenía a los otros 3 niños afuera "ayudando" con el jardín. Jinora estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo alguna novela que la Avatar no entendía.

Jinora miro encima de su libro y observó a Korra sentarse a su lado "¿Si Korra?"

"Sabes yo solo estaba preguntándome si había algo especial el día de hoy. Tu padre ha estado algo raro por lo que he visto." Korra señalo a la ventana cercana de la choza de meditación. La sombra del maestro Aire débilmente podía ser vista a la luz de media tarde mientras estaba sentado completamente inmóvil.

"Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi abuelo, Avatar Aang" Jinora le sonrió a Korra y continuo "El siempre es así en este día . Solo déjalo meditar y el estará bien mañana"

"Eso no está bien, debería ir a hablar con el " Dijo Korra mientras agradecía a Jinora y salía por la puerta

Acercarse al concentrado maestro aire sin ser detectada siempre ha sido un divertido juego para korra.

Tan tranquilo como aparentaba aun podia sentir la presencia de alguien cerca de el. Pero no podrian jugar ahora, eso era importante. Korra se acerco a Tenzin sin su cautela habitual.

"¿Si Korra? Estas ausente en el departamento de sigilio hoy" Dijo el de manera monótona. Seguía sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirando las olas tranquilas y azules de la bahía.

"Lo siento Tenzin, solo vine para hablar" Korra dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Un silencio incomodo los inundo. Incluso Korra no sabía como iniciar la conversación.

"Con el fin de mantener una conversación, las palabras deben participar" Tenzin suspiro y se volteo hacia la Avatar "¿Acerca de que querías hablar?

Korra tomo un respiro profundo y miro a su Sifu. "Siento lo de Aang" . Dijo Ella. Tenzin parecía sorprendido de que lo descubrieran , pero hizo lo posible por ocultarlo, fallando miserablemente en el proceso . Ella continuo "Solo he hablado con Aang una vez, cuando él me dio mi control de vuelta. Solo por esos momentos, me pude dar cuenta el porqué todo mundo lo amo tanto"

Tenzin suspiro y paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros "Esta bien Korra , si mi Padre no hubiera partido , entonces tu no estarías aquí. Es como el destino funciona. Es solo que… a veces me pregunto cómo habría sido todo si el todavía estuviera aquí. No quiero ofender, aunque; esos son los pensamientos de un hijo por el duelo de la partida de su padre"

Korra desvió la mirada hacia el mar. Las olas de color azul claro empujaban hacia atrás y adelante a través de las paredes rocosas de la isla del templo del aire. El olor del agua oceánica flotando en el aire , y le recordó al avatar su casa en el Polo Sur. Y con eso ella rememoro un suceso en especifico del Sur…

Para la sorpresa de Tenzin , Korra sonrió ampliamente y se levanto de un salto.

"¡Lo siento Tenzin!, me tengo que ir, hablamos después." Con eso Korra corrió de nuevo al templo, dejando a un maestro Aire confundido

La Avatar se dirigió al origen de los chillidos agudos, provenientes de ciertos niños maestros aire . Los jardines pronto aparecieron a su vista y se acerco rápidamente a Pema.

Pema vio a Korra y dejo al pequeño Rohan en el suelo para que explorara los jardines. " ¡Korra! ¿Como estas hoy? No te vi en el desayuno esta mañana"

"Disculpa Pema, estaba con Mako y Bolin . ¿Estoy bien y tú? ¡Espera! ¡No es por eso por lo que estoy aquí!" Korra se dio cuenta que probablemente sonaba como Ikki, se permitió respirar y una vez calmada continuo "Lo siento por eso"

Pema solo se rio y asintió con la cabeza " ¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Si, ¿Sabes dónde está la vieja ropa de Aang?"Dijo Korra en la manera que creyó menos incomoda

Pema observo a Korra con una mirada confusa, pero se encogió de hombros "Si, están en el cuarto de mi esposo. ¿Pero para que los necesitas?

"¡Oh, ya verás! Gracias Pema, eres la mejor" Así Korra una vez más hecho a correr hacia el edificio principal del templo, dejando a una divertida Pema en el proceso

La avatar corrió de regreso hacia el comedor donde Jinora seguía sentada. Jadeando otra vez Korra hablo "Oye tu estas bastante informada sobre los espíritus ¿verdad?

La joven maestra aire asintió lentamente y dejo el libro.

"¡Bien! Necesito que me ayudes con algo" Korra dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Jinora en dirección al cuarto de Tenzin

"Uh, Korra , no creo que debamos entrar al cuarto de Papá sin preguntar" Dijo Jinora en un tono preocupado . Korra solo le resto importancia y entro al cuarto del maestro aire.

Este sorprendentemente era casi igual al resto de cualquier otra habitación en el templo. La única diferencia era los muebles movidos de alrededor y el pequeño teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama.

Korra inmediatamente se dirigió al closet en busca de su "premio" mientras Jinora estaba triste sobre la cama esperando que su padre viniera y viera a Korra hurgando entre sus cosas.

"¡Todas estas túnicas lucen iguales! " Se quejo Korra mientras revolvía varias túnicas de maestro aire"¿Porque necesita muchas?"

" Con Ikki y Meelo cerca, es difícil mantenerte limpio " Jinora dijo mientras se asomaba por la cadera de Korra al armario.

Observo algo en el rincón más alejado del armario "Esa túnica luce vieja. ¿Me pregunto porque Papá la tiene?" Dijo mientras apuntaba a ella con su dedo.

Korra siguió el dedo puntiagudo de Jinora a una vieja túnica llena de polvo en la esquina izquierda del armario. Con una sonrisa de realización La avatar arrebato la túnica de su lugar y rápidamente acomodo todo en su lugar.

La túnica tenía un par de agujeros de misteriosas fuentes , pero era definitivamente la Túnica de Aang. Tenía una vibra familiar.

"¿Por qué necesitas esa vieja túnica? " Jinora pregunto mientras ayudaba a Korra a quitarle el polvo a la prenda. Su única respuesta fue la sonrisa maliciosa de la muchacha. La avatar miro a su alrededor un poco mas; y esta vez clavo su mirada en la cómoda . De su mano emergió con un cuchillo ceremonial de los nómadas del aire originales usado para afeitarse la cabeza.

"Mi Papá dijo que la consiguió una vez que llego a dominar el aire control, mi abuelo se la dio. ¿Porque la necesitas?"

Korra la ignoro de nuevo y agarro la mano de Jinora para arrastrarla afuera de la habitación. Llevo a la maestra aire a la choza de meditación , Tenzin ya no estaba ahí.

"_¡Si! Ahora va a ser aun mejor" _Korra pensó para sí misma . Comenzó a ponerse la túnica sobre su ropa, ante la mirada incrédula de Jinora.

"Muy bien Korra ¿Qué estas pensando?" Jinora pregunto finalmente. La muchacha ya no podía mantener el secreto en la oscuridad

Korra miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Tenzin no estuviera en la zona. " Jinora recuerdo al Loto Blanco diciéndome de nuevo en el polo sur que puedo tener a mis vidas pasadas manifestándose a través de mi . Ellos incluso una vez trataron de hacerme manifestar a Roku usando su peluca , cortesía del señor del fuego. Tuve que referirme a mi misma como Roku por el resto del dia. No funciono, pero yo solo pensaba en una idea increíble" Korra dijo mientras se balanceaba y brincaba en su lugar, poniendo ansiosa a Jinora"

"¿Y bien cuál es tu idea?" Pregunto ella con impaciencia

"¡Voy a usar la ropa de Aang y veré si puedo manifestarlo! ¡Entonces tu podrás ver a tu abuelo!"Grito Korra con los brazos abiertos, dándole un abrazo a Jinora. Las dos estaban riendo locamente al pensar acerca de la "maravillosa" idea. El polvo de la vieja ropa de Aang comenzó a flotar en el aire y Korra tuvo que asegurarse que la hoja de del cuchillo estuviera cubierta. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado, hoy menos que ningún otro día. Jinora dio un paso atrás y se sentó en el suelo. Korra se puso en su lugar, tratando de hacer aparecer a Aang. Se sentaron ahí por 5 minutos antes de que Jinora soltara un suspiro que había aguantado por mucho tiempo

"¿Estamos haciendo algo mal?" Korra pregunto mientras se observaba a sí misma "Estoy usando la ropa, tengo el cuchillo y soy el avatar, ¿Qué más necesitamos?"

"¿Quizás solo tienes que esperar un poco más? ¿Tal vez el está atrapado en el trafico?" Jinora rio en silencio ante su propia broma. Korra resoplo y se cruzo de brazos, hasta que vio a Tenzin acercarse a la choza.

"¿Korra? ¡Qué estás haciendo con la túnica de mi Padre! ¡Regrésala en este instante!" El grito mientras su cara se tornaba de un ligero tono de rojo.

Korra miro a su maestro de aire control "Si supieras porque estaba vistiéndola me dejarías continuar"

Tenzin sacudió su cabeza en señal de frustración y camino en dirección a la Avatar "Eso no importa Korra . ¡Hoy no estoy de humor para hacer frente a tus travesuras adolescentes! ¡Pon las pertenencias de mi padre de vuelta en su lugar! "

Korra se burlaba dramáticamente y después apunto el cuchillo cubierto en dirección al maestro aire" ¿Travesuras adolescentes? ¡Estoy haciendo esto para ayudarte!"

Tenzin salto hacia atrás al ver al cuchillo apuntándole. La hoja cubierta o no, seguía siendo peligrosa "¿Mi cuchillo? Fue un regalo que mi Padre me dio, ¡has ido demasiado lejos esta vez Korra!" Tenzin agarro el cuchillo, pero fue interrumpido por el cielo que de repente fue oscureciéndose. Korra desapareció en un tornado y el viento empezó a levantarse tremendamente alrededor de la isla. Tenzin sostuvo a Jinora con fuerza mientras que esperaban que los vientos misteriosos y repentinos desaparecieran. El cielo se despejo y el maestro aire abrió los ojos a donde estaba Korra .

Y Una voz que no había escuchado en años se encontró con él.

"¿Demasiado lejos eh? Ella podría haber ido mucho más lejos que eso, créeme" La voz se rio de sí misma. Tenzin y Jinora miraron hacia la choza de meditación para ver a un maestro aire alto, y no cualquier maestro aire…

"¿P-papa?" Tenzin dijo en voz baja. Jinora estaba igual de incrédula al ver a su abuelo. Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Aang, ya que murió antes de que ella naciera

"Bueno, no te he visto en 18 años y ¿este es el saludo que obtengo?"

Inmediatamente después de que Aang hablara, Tenzin corrió hacia su Padre y lo abrazo con fuerza. Jinora se acerco con mucha cautela pero con el tiempo se unió al abrazo.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo mi hijo" Aang dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hijo .Tenzin rompió el abrazo y se permitió disfrutar de ver a su Papa otra vez. Jinora aun sostenía fuertemente a Aang y no parecía que ella lo dejara ir en cualquier momento. El avatar observó a la maestra aire y se arrodillo a su nivel "¿Así que esta es mi nieta Jinora? Vaya eres más bonita de lo que Katara describe"

Jinora rió tímidamente y abrazo de nuevo a su abuelo, aunque no tan fuerte como antes.

"¿Madre ha estado en contacto contigo?" Pregunto Tenzin

Aang tomo a una risueña Jinora , la puso sobre sus hombros y observo a su hijo " De vez en cuando, la visito en sus sueños cada par de meses mas o menos"

Antes de que Tenzin pudiera responder, el claro estruendo de los niños que se acercaban hizo eco en todo el templo. Ikki y Meelo corrieron hacia su Padre a una velocidad increíble con Pema caminando detrás de ellos junto con Rohan.

"¿Quién es? ¿El también es un maestro aire? ¿Cómo llego Jinora a sus hombros? El debe de ser fuerte ¿Qué tan fuerte eres? De alguna manera te pareces a mi Padre ¿eres mi Papá del futuro?

Aang se quedo en estado de shock a la velocidad con la cual la niña había hablado y después rio a carcajadas "¿Ikki? ¡Vaya. Tienes una voz! … Veo un gran futuro para ti en la política"

El avatar atrajo a su otra nieta en un abrazo "Mi nombre es Aang , y soy tu abuelo"

La cara de Ikki fue completamente perpleja. Ella miro a Tenzin y después a Aang , entonces ella empezó a observar alrededor del área donde se encontraban " ¿Donde está Korra? Apuesto que le gustaría conocerte"

Aang rio de nuevo y le palmeo la cabeza "Puedo hablar con Korra cada vez que ella quiera, por lo que no será un problema" Ikki estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando Meelo se abalanzó sobre la cabeza de Aang

"Ew, sabes a polvo" Exclamo antes de mascar la cabeza de Aang un poco más.

Tenzin observaba a su Padre socializar con sus hijos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El siempre se imagino que así sucedería , pero pensó que nunca ocurriría ya que Aang murió antes de que cualquiera de sus hijos naciera.

Finalmente Pema se acerco al grupo con un sonriente Rohan en sus brazos. Ella miro al nuevo hombre que le mostraba a sus hijos "el truco de mármol" antes de caminar hasta Tenzin que para su sorpresa se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"¿Quién es este hombre?" Pregunto mientras cambiaba de posición a Rohan que aun se encontraba en sus brazos

"Es mi Papá, Avatar Aang" Dijo Tenzin con una cálida sonrisa. Pema vio boquiabierta al Avatar enfrente de ella. Su esposo se le parecía mucho, podía apreciar las similitudes entre ellos.

Estaba jugando con los niños como si los conociera de años. Siempre dijo que era como un compañero de clase. La pareja observo como Aang tomo a Jinora de sus hombros y la coloco de nuevo en el suelo.

"Muy bien mis nietos, el Abuelo Aangy tiene que irse ahora. Korra tiene una vida, ella también necesita regresar". Los niños soltaron un "aww" respectivamente y abrazaron una última vez a Aang antes de que el regresara con Tenzin y Pema.

"Son unos increíbles niños. Ustedes son unos grandes padres"

"G-gracias Papá, eso significa mucho". Tenzin dijo mientras abrazaba a su Padre. Una vez que termino el abrazo Pema se inclino respetuosamente, solo para ser atraída a un abrazo por el avatar.

Aang pellizco un poco la nariz de Rohan , ganándose una sonrisita del niño mientras regresaba a la choza de meditación.

"Fue grandioso al fin conocer a mis nietos y ver con mis propios ojos en lo que se han convertido mis descendientes. Recuerda hijo yo siempre estoy contigo, en las nubes, en el viento, en los arboles. Estoy contigo siempre que me necesites. Solo… recuerda"

El cielo se oscureció de nuevo y el tornado abarco a Aang . Pema protegió a Rohan de las altas velocidades del viento asi como Tenzin agrupaba a sus hijos mayores. El viento se detuvo abruptamente como llego y el cielo volvió a la normalidad. Korra reapareció donde estaba Aang , aun sosteniendo el cuchillo cubierto.

"¡¿Demasiado lejos?! ¡Yo simplemente elegí tomar el cuchillo! Hubiera agarrado su planeador…" Korra dejo de gritar cuando vio la mirada que todo el mundo le estaba dando "¿ Porque todos me miran de esa manera?"

"¡Oh Korra! Acabas de perder al Abuelo Aang. Debe haber volado en ese tornado" Ikki grito mientras se daba la vuelta. Korra miro a su alrededor confundida, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que debió haber ocurrido

"Así que… ¿de hecho me las arregle para manifestar a Aang?"

Tenzin asintió y Korra aplaudió ruidosamente. "¡Sí! ¡Tengo un lado espiritual, después de todo!

Todo mundo se unió a Korra con una risa mientras ella saltaba alrededor con Ikki. Pronto todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes . Pema llevo a los niños al jardín y Korra fue directo a las puertas giratorias con la esperanza de tener algunas habilidades extras gracias a la reciente presencia de Aang. Tenzin pensó en regresar a la choza de meditación para sentarse y llorar por la pérdida de su Padre.

Pero una pequeña brisa soplo a través del océano, los arboles y finalmente llego a Tenzin . Estuvo a punto de jurar que escucho un susurro mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor.

"_Recuerda siempre estoy contigo, mi hijo"_

Tenzin sonrió y le susurro algo al viento mientras observaba caminar a Korra hacia las puertas giratorias.

"_Lo sé Papa, gracias"_

**El fin**


End file.
